Modern computer usage requires that data be provided to a variety of entities, both local and remote, such as over the internet. This has given rise to fraudulent obtaining of data, for example via identity theft such as “phishing.” Current approaches do not effectively prevent this from occurring.
Existing ways to provide data do not provide a guarantee of who may obtain the data. Data may be misused by a party who should not have access to the data. Examples of such data include passwords, financial identifiers such as credit card numbers and bank account numbers, and personal information such as social security numbers and driver's license numbers. Additionally, input intercepting hardware and software such as keyloggers and screenloggers can compromise data.
Further complicating the task of providing security with respect to the intended recipient of data, users tend to ignore confirmation screens and automatically approve most actions that are called to their attention.
It would be useful to ensure that provided data is received and/or usable only by an intended recipient of the data. It would further be useful to do so in a manner that ensures that users have reviewed the intended data recipient in a meaningful manner.